


Ore no rakuen

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, KAT-TUN (Band)
Genre: Dysfunctional Relationships, Emotional Hurt, Ficlet, Hand Jobs, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:33:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28010013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Tinha-lhe dado muito Jin no tempo passado juntos, e todo o que lhe tinha dado, após tinha-o arrancado, nunca a ter cuidado de como ele pudesse sentir-se.
Relationships: Akanishi Jin/Kamenashi Kazuya





	Ore no rakuen

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Ore no rakuen**

**(O meu paraíso)**

_[Parece que seja este o meu paraíso_

_tentar ver o teu reflexo.]_

Kame sabia que a que sentia não podia chamar-se mesmo felicidade, mas durante muitos anos tinha mentido a si mesmo tão bem de ter-se já convencido.

Dormia, Jin, já desde algumas horas.

Virava as costas para ele, pero mesmo com as luzes apagadas e com a escuridão que permeava o quarto, Kauzya podia vislumbrar bem o seu reflexo no vitral em frente, podia vislumbrar os seus traços relaxados, como se no sono estivesse a sorrir.

A ele nunca acontecia, estava certo.

Tinha-lhe dado muito Jin no tempo passado juntos, e todo o que lhe tinha dado, após tinha-o arrancado, nunca a ter cuidado de como ele pudesse sentir-se.

E ainda Kame abria a porta pele, ainda deixava que entrasse na sua casa e na sua cama, e não só o deixava: gostava de ser uma constante na vida do maior, e contentava-se com as migalhas que lhe dava, como se aquelas sozinhas fossem suficientes para fazê-lo realmente feliz.

Acariciou-lhe um quadril com a mão, a leva-la por diante e a abraçá-lo, a apertar-se contra dele, como se contra esse corpo pudesse encontrar abrigo de esse tipo de pensamentos, como se Jin fosse ao mesmo tempo o mal e a cura.

Viu-o agitar-se ligeiramente antes de levantar a cabeça e virar-se para olhá-lo, e depois abandonar-se de volta contra a almofada.

“Kazu...” murmurou, sonolento. “Que se passa?”

O menor não respondeu, e em vez deixou que a sua mão fosse mais abaixo, a seguir o caminho tão familiar traçado pela linha do entrepernas e que levava até o seu sexo; enrolou-o nos dedos, apertou-o suavemente e começou a move-los.

Jin riu cansadamente, mas não o rejeitou.

Resmungou algo sem sentido, a deixar-se ir contra o corpo de Kazuya, a oferecer-se completamente ao seu toque e à sua boca, sem mais mexer um músculo, a deixar que fosse o menor a levar o que queria dele, a dar-lhe a momentânea e ilusória sensação de omnipotência de que Kamenashi sentia horrivelmente a necessidade.

_[E debaixo dos passos nus só tempestades e gelo_

_E ele não vai mais abandonar os meus pensamentos]_

Continuou a mexer a mão nele, mais e mais depressa, mais e mais à procura desesperada de ver a sua expressão distorcida pelo orgasmo, de sentir-se ainda um ser humano, e não só um objeto acessório de utilizar quando Jin queria.

E obteve o que queria depois alguns minutos, e sentiu-o empurrar contra dele e ao encontro da sua mão, pronunciar o seu nome muitas vezes com o seu tom submisso e terrivelmente erótico que por Kame era como a sua canção favorita, e depois deixar-se ir à exaustão, os olhos ainda fechados e a expressão mais sonolenta que antes.

Sabia, Kazuya, que não ia ter mais disso, mas como sempre tinha feito, ia tentar fazê-lo ser suficiente.

Jin voltou a dormir sem dizer uma palavra, e ele voltou a olhar o seu reflexo, consciente do feito que nada tinha mudado, e que o calor na sua pele ia desaparecer muito cedo, a deixar espaço por aquele frio tão familiar, a que tinha-se já acostumado.

Jin ia estar ainda lá, na manhã seguinte.

E nos seus pensamentos, e na memória deixada ao toque das suas mãos, lá ia ficar por sempre, a convence-lo que a que sentia nesse momento, fosse realmente felicidade.


End file.
